Nadie muere por un resfriado
by deducemyheart
Summary: Stiles es humano pero ha demostrado ser capaz de correr con lobos. Siempre y cuando no haya charcos que aparecen a traición de la nada con el agua más fría de toda California, porque entonces como todo ser humano, acaba cogiendo un resfriado. Lo cual no ayuda en nada a su agradable personalidad, aunque nada que Derek no haya aprendido ya a manejar. (One Shot, Sterek, Fluff)


Doméstico, adorable y ñoño si se me permite el aviso. Porque sí, porque siempre viene bien un poco de cosas simples y bonitas teniendo en cuenta lo que sufren estos dos en la realidad. Cronológicamente situado en un limbo donde nadie está matando a nadie en ese momento y Stiles y Derek han dejado de quererse en secreto y son pareja. ¿Beacon Hills sin catástrofes? Más sobrenatural que los hombres lobos. Avisados estáis. Oh, en el mismo universo que mi otro one-shot "Comida y otras cosas comestibles".

* * *

Salgamos al bosque, dijeron. Será divertido, dijeron. Qué importa que haya llovido, dijeron. Malditos hombres lobo y sus excursiones.

Stiles se lamentaba desde el nido de mantas en el que se encontraba, mirando sin ver "El Retorno del Jedi". No que la película no le resultara interesante a pesar de haber perdido la cuenta de las veces que la había visto, pero los ojos llorosos, el dolor de cabeza y la tos continua dificultaban seguir el argumento hasta de un capítulo de Bob Esponja.

Solo hay un poco de humedad, dijeron. Te estás quedando atrás Stiles, dijeron. Cuidado con ese charco, nadie dijo. Malditos hombres lobo y sus excursiones.

Tosió una vez más a tiempo para perderse como daban permiso a la nave de Han Solo para adentrarse en la luna de Endor y del espasmo casi acaba en el suelo. Su estado actual se debía a la caída en el charco más grande y con el agua más fría de toda California, y su consecuente vuelta a casa con la ropa empapada. Todo culpa suya por supuesto que sí, culpa suya por querer pasar tiempo con sus amigos que son unos desalmados que no se apiadan del pobre humano de reflejos lentos. Culpa suya, porque podía haberse quedado con Derek en el loft pero decidió que era mejor idea salir a la naturaleza. Culpa suya, porque al salir lo había llamado gruñón aburrido y después su orgullo le había impedido volver allí a cambiarse de ropa, a pesar de que su piso estaba más cerca que su casa. La moraleja del cuento hubiese sido obvia; si no escuchas a Derek, acabas mal; por lo que no, gracias, pero no. Así que en realidad si lo pensabas un poco no era culpa suya realmente. Sí, estaba claro, su resfriado era culpa de Derek.

Tal vez esa era la razón por la cual no le había llamado para decírselo, para que no se sintiera culpable. Él era tan buen novio como para eso. Nada de no querer que lo miraran con lástima y reprimenda al mismo tiempo, ya había tenido suficiente de eso con su padre esta mañana. Al no levantarse para desayunar, este había ido a despertarle antes de irse a trabajar para que no llegara tarde a clase, solo para encontrarse con un Stiles febril que sí que estaba despierto pero que era incapaz de moverse. Como buen progenitor que era, llamó a la estación para informar de que llegaría un poco tarde y le subió comida y medicinas a su desvalido hijo. Todo ello sin quitar la mirada reprobatoria por supuesto, esa que decía "_no se te puede dejar la responsabilidad de tu propio bienestar_". Era una mirada que su padre le dedicaba a menudo. Tras tomarse todo sin rechistar, con la excepción del jarabe esa cosa estaba tan asquerosa que era imposible tomárselo sin al menos poner una mueca de asco, Stiles volvió a caer dormido tras escuchar la despedida de su padre diciendo que lo llamaría al mediodía y notar un ligero beso en la coronilla.

El mediodía había llegado y se estaba yendo pero su padre no había llamado, aunque no era algo que le preocupara; tendría trabajo, no llevaría el móvil encima, se habría olvidado de él, se habría encontrado con una horda de hombres lobos y le tenían prisionero en un sótano a... bueno, tal vez un poco sí que le preocupaba. Imaginación desbordante lo llama él, complejo de madre histérica lo llama Scott. Con cuidado de no sacar las manos de las mantas cogió el móvil de encima de la mesa y llamó a su padre.

-Dime, Stiles. -El tono era de Sheriff profesional, debía estar delante de alguien.

-¿Por qué no has llamado? -Oh dios, su voz sonaba densa y grave. Tosió un par de veces pero no pareció hacer nada salvo darle dolor de cabeza. Más.

-Bueno, no quería molestarte si estabas descansando, casi caíste muerto al irme. -De fondo una puerta se cerró y el Sheriff dejó escapar un suave suspiro-. Supuse que llamarías al despertarte.''

-No suenas preocupado, ¿acaso no estabas preocupado de que tu querido hijo estuviera enfermo y solo en casa? -Ahora estaba bien que su voz estuviera tan quebrada, le daba efecto dramático y Stiles amaba los efectos dramáticos.

-Stiles, tienes un resfriado y te duele la garganta, no es el fin del mundo. -Su padre no pareció afectado por sus intentos-. Si has tenido fuerzas para bajar al salón a ver Star Wars, no estarás tan mal.

-¿Cómo sabes que estoy en el salón viendo Star Wars? -Stiles miró suspicaz alrededor, como si esperará ver a su padre observando desde la ventana o escondido detrás del sillón.

-Soy un hombre muy listo que ha visto muchos resfriados tuyos, además de un reputado Sheriff con una gran habilidad para la investigación y deducción -rió brevemente-. Y puedo escucharla de fondo por supuesto. Me sé ese maldito diálogo de memoria.

-Pfff, eso es trampa -Stiles rió con él, pero se convirtió pronto en una tos horrible.

-Demonios, que mal suena eso. Come algo dentro de un rato y tómate de nuevo la medicina, la dejé en la mesa de la cocina. Yo volveré para cenar, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí, papá. Seré un niño bueno -contestó Stiles intentando poner una voz aguda de la que era incapaz en estos momentos.

-Eso sí que me preocupa.

-Ja. Ja. Nos vemos luego, te quiero.

-Y yo a ti, hijo. Cuídate.

Al colgar su padre, Stiles permaneció unos segundos escuchando el tono de la linea muerta, más por pereza que por otra cosa, hasta que el propio teléfono cortó la llamada. No se molestó en dejarlo sobre la mesa, lo dejó caer dentro de su nido de mantas y se envolvió más fuerte en ellas abrumado por un repentino cansancio, no sabía si fruto de la fiebre o de la tranquilidad tras hablar con su padre. Comer algo, le había dicho. Pero para eso debía levantarse e ir a la cocina, la cual ahora parecía lejana y, sobre todo, fría. ¿Por qué no había alguna forma de comer sin tener que cocinar? Un segundo... Stiles estaba casi seguro de saber cómo se llamaba ese milagro, si solo su cerebro colaborara un poco. Pero este tenía otros planes, sobre echarse una siesta al parecer; sus ojos se cerraban contra su voluntad e incluso podía notar su respiración volviéndose cada vez más lenta. Dedicándole una última mirada a Luke en la pantalla, se dejó caer hacia un lado del sofá e hizo caso a su cerebro por una vez.

Nada más cerrar los ojos, o eso le pareció a él, el timbre sonó. Bueno, el timbre probablemente no estaba sonando solo, alguien habría al otro lado de la puerta, pero en la humilde opinión de Stiles se podía ir a freír pimientos porque él no pensaba levantarse. No esperaba visita, todos sus amigos estaban en clase o, en el caso de cierto cascarrabias, que él estaba en clase, así que nadie vendría aquí a buscarle. Fuera quien fuese, no merecía su esfuerzo. Giró sobre si mismo para acurrucarse contra el sofá y continuó con su siesta pero el timbre, la persona de detrás de la puerta, insistió de nuevo. Quien fuera no tenía intención de irse en breve al parecer, y si volvía a sentir ese sonido estridente clavándose en su cerebro sensible por el resfriado tal vez mataría a alguien. Murmurando entre dientes las diferentes formas de tortura que conocía, Stiles se levantó y fue hacía la entrada aún con la manta envuelta fuertemente alrededor suya. Como una capa, pensó al verse en el espejo de al lado de la puerta. Su alegría ante tal descubrimiento se evaporó nada más abrir la puerta y ver quien estaba al otro lado.

-¿Pero qué...? ¡No me lo puedo creer! -Stiles gritó indignado todo lo que su voz cascada le permitió, sujetando la puerta como si fuera a estamparla en la cara de su invitado de un momento a otro.

-¿A qué viene eso? No creo que haya nada extraño en que venga a verte -Derek lo observaba desde el porche con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, sintiéndose claramente superior-.

-Lo extraño no es que vengas, imbécil. Lo "extraño" es que siempre invadas mi casa por la ventana y elijas cuando estoy enfermo para usar la jodida puerta, eso es lo jodidamente extraño -mientras hablaba Stiles se dio la vuelta y fue hacia el salón sabiendo que Derek escucharía perfectamente cualquier cosa que siguiera diciendo-.

-Oh, ¿estás enfermo? No lo sabía -escuchó decir, en un tono de voz que dejaba claro que sí lo sabía, seguido de la puerta cerrándose para un segundo después tener una mano en su frente, que, ahí va, estaba fría. ¿Estaba Derek enfermo? Él nunca tenía las manos frías, normalmente era como un hornillo encendido en pleno agosto, pero los hombres lobo no se ponía enfermos fácilmente así que podía ser algo grave y deberían...-. Tienes bastante fiebre, ¿te has tomado algo?

Stiles le miró durante un segundo, confundido. Volvía a tener los ojos llorosos y veía a Derek borroso, sus demás sentidos no estaban en mucha mejor forma. Levantarse descalzo a abrir la puerta tal vez no había sido una de sus más brillantes ideas, por muy guay que fuera su capa-manta -Em, sí, pero creo que ya ha pasado el efecto y debo tomármelo de nuevo -la mano de Derek se deslizó desde su frente hasta su mejilla, y pasó el pulgar por el ojo de Stiles llevándose unas cuantas lágrimas con él. Ahora podía verlo bien con su ojo izquierdo, y si cerraba un poco el otro podía ver casi preocupación en su rostro. Bueno, en sus cejas, las emociones de Derek se concentraban en sus cejas-.

Sin decir una palabra Derek se apartó de Stiles, aunque sin retirar su mano, de modo que cuando se alejó hacia la cocina sus dedos trazaron un camino en la mejilla de este hacia donde él iba. Solía hacerlo a menudo, Stiles lo había notado. Provocaba en él siempre el mismo efecto, le obligaba a seguirle, primero con la mirada y segundos después con todo el cuerpo, como si sus dedos siguieran tirando de él. A pesar del molesto resfriado, esta vez no fue distinto.

Cuando Stiles llegó a la cocina, Derek observaba el interior de la nevera con cara de póquer. Comprensible, pensó Stiles al recordar el estado de esta. Pasó a su lado hacia la mesa arrastrando su capa y se derrumbó en una de las sillas, formando rápidamente un nido alrededor suya. Solo su cabeza sobresalía un poco, lo justo para seguir observando a Derek, de espaldas a él. Tras unos segundos, Derek giró la cabeza, miró a Stiles, y volvió a mirar a la nevera como si tuviera la esperanza de que hubiese aparecido algo repentinamente. Stiles quería decir algo sobre lo irresponsable que era tener la nevera abierta tanto tiempo, pero le costaba tanto respirar que decidió que hablar no merecía la pena. Hurra, casi escuchó decir a Derek. Solo que Derek no podía decir nada porque toda esa conversación había ocurrido solo en su cabeza. Lo que sí hizo fue cerrar finalmente la nevera y pasar junto a él, revolviéndole el pelo. Vaya, realmente debía dar mucha pena si ahora le trataba como a un cachorro de Golden Retriever.

El sonido de movimiento en la cocina llegó a sus oídos; cacharros y agua corriendo a sus espaldas, y lo que parecía ser una cantidad innecesaria de abrir y cerrar puertas de taquillas. Demasiado abrumado por el ruido, Stiles se escondió un poco más en la manta, como las tortugas. Aún así, escuchó la voz de Derek junto al burbujeo del agua, pero sin llegar a entender lo que decía.

-No te escucho -murmuró levantando solo un poco la cabeza-. Tu voz no puede traspasar mi asombrosa fortaleza de la soledad.

-Decía -Derek asomó la cabeza desde detrás suya, lo que hacía que se viera boca abajo y casi le hizo reír pero se contuvo al recordar sus ataques de tos- oh, maravilloso Batman, que por qué no me has dicho que estabas enfermo.

- La fortaleza de la soledad es de Superman, tonto -Stiles volvió a enterrar la cabeza en sus brazos.

-Lo que sea. -contestó Derek en el tono exasperado de quien ha tenido la misma conversación muchas veces-. Pero no evadas mi pregunta.

-¿Cómo has sabido que lo estaba? -De fondo volvía a escucharse movimiento en la cocina así que esperó unos segundos su respuesta, pero al ver que Derek no decía nada sacó la cabeza de nuevo y se giró con gesto indignado.- ¡Te he preguntado que cómo sabías que estaba enfermo! -su garganta protestó por el esfuerzo y comenzó a picarle un poco más.

-¿Por qué debería contestar a tu pregunta cuando tú no contestas a la mía? -dijo sin girarse.

-¡Por qué yo estoy enfermo! -tosió, en parte fingida, en parte porque su garganta intentaba salirse de su cuerpo-. Se supone que debes cuid… tratarme bien, ¿no?

Derek se giró con una cuchara de madera en la mano y le apuntó con ella, colocándola debajo de su nariz. -¿Cuidarte? ¿Y cómo se supone que voy a hacer eso si tú no me dejas? ¡Si ni me dices que lo estás! Eres un maldito niño cabezota, orgulloso y bipolar, y… oh dios, no llores -la expresión de Derek cambió rápidamente a una de pánico absoluto.

-¡No lloro, imbécil! -Stiles apartó la cuchara de su cara de un manotazo-. Tu maldita cuchara está caliente y hace que me lloren los ojos.

Derek cambió el gesto y ambos se quedaron mirando con el ceño fruncido en silencio. Ajena a ellos, la comida en el fuego comenzó a hervir y tras unos segundos Derek dejó la batalla para atenderla.

Stiles se secó la cara con la manta y se acercó con cuidado a Derek, pero cuando abrió la boca para hablar un golpe de tos tan fuerte que le hizo doblarse por la mitad se lo impidió. Mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento sujetándose el estómago como si le hubiesen pegado un puñetazo, un vaso de agua se materializó delante de su nariz por arte de magia. Bueno, no exactamente, como comprobó al levantar la vista. Derek seguía mirando al fuego completamente impasible, pero le tendía el vaso de agua que había sacado de vete tú a saber dónde. Stiles se incorporó y cogió el vaso para beber un poco.

-Gracias -susurró entre sorbo y sorbo con la voz aún más rasposa que antes. Como toda respuesta Derek asintió con la cabeza, sin mirarle.

-Perdona por no… -Stiles dudó, se acercó un poco más a la encimera y apoyó la cadera en ella de forma que pudiera ver al menos el perfil de Derek-. Por no decírtelo. Lo de que me había resfriado. Solo intentaba no preocuparte, ya sabes, esto no tiene importancia con todo lo demás.

La más inocente de las sonrisas apareció en los labios de Stiles para acompañar su declaración, pero Derek solo soltó un bufido medio carcajada que la borró repentinamente.

-¿Qué? ¡Oh, Dios! ¿No me crees? -indignado, Stiles se inclinó más sobre Derek, el cual finalmente le dedicó una mirada que decía claramente 'no me creo una mierda'-. ¿Tan poco creíble suena que me comporte como un adulto capaz de valerse por si mismo? No. No, por favor, no contestes. Prefiero ahorrarme escuchar tu comentario sarcástico.

-Siéntate a la mesa -contestó, intentando ocultar una media sonrisa sin demasiado éxito.

Stiles volvió a su anterior asiento dejando claro por la forma de sentarse que estaba molesto con todos los presentes en la habitación. Lleva tiempo perfeccionar tal maestría de lenguaje corporal, pero una vez lo consigues resulta muy útil. Cuando Derek puso el plato de sopa delante suyo, su cuerpo decía claramente 'muy cansado de que no me tomes en serio, imbécil', 'me pica la garganta una barbaridad' y solo una pequeña parte de 'estoy conmovido porque hayas cocinado para mi'.

Sin romper el silencio, Stiles cogió la cuchara que Derek había colocado al lado del plato y la sumergió en la sopa con tanta violencia que salpicó sobre la mesa. Cuando levantó la cuchara Derek le cogió la muñeca y lo paró antes de que llegara a su boca. Stiles le miró sin levantar la cabeza e hizo un gesto con las cejas.

-Aún no -Derek se inclinó hacia él, sin soltarle la muñeca que permanecía bloqueada entre ellos con la cuchara-. Estará muy caliente.

En un movimiento lento subió la mano de Stiles hasta que la cuchara quedó entre la cara de ambos y entonces sopló suavemente. Su aliento y el olor de la comida golpearon la cara de Stiles que mantenía los ojos fijos en sus labios fruncidos.

-Cómo puedes hacer… -comenzó, con la voz aún más ronca que antes y casi en un susurro- que soplar para enfriar la comida resulte sexy. Solo tú, Derek, solo tú.

Derek esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y soltó la muñeca de Stiles que se quedó quieta en el sitio.

-Prueba ahora -dijo reclinándose hacia atrás de nuevo.

Durante unos segundos Stiles no reaccionó. Su mano permanecía suspendida delante de él sujetando la cuchara sin que le temblara el pulso, milagrosamente, y él miraba a Derek dejando pasear su mirada por el rostro de este. Los sonidos le llegaban de esa forma extraña en la que todo parece distante y atronador a la vez; su respiración, pesada y lenta, parecía poder escucharse en toda la ciudad. Con un pequeño suspiro apartó la vista de Derek y sorbió la sopa. Seguía caliente pero al tragar su garganta lo agradeció enormemente. Una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios cuando los recuerdos le llegaron, entre la neblina de la enfermedad.

-No sabía que supieras cocinar.

-Te he hecho sopa, Stiles, no es como que pueda dedicarme a la alta cocina.

-Mi madre solía prepararme sopa cuando me resfriaba. Lo cual sucedía bastante a menudo porque nunca tenía la suficiente paciencia para que me secara el pelo, o para no andar descalzo por la casa o, ya sabes, coger un maldito paraguas para ir al colegio -dejó la cuchara en el plato sin soltarla-. Nunca se enfadaba conmigo por ello, a pesar de que era completamente mi culpa, decía que su trabajo como madre era cuidarme cuando estaba enfermo y quererme más que nunca. Así que yo me aprovechaba por completo. Me volvía un quejica mimado que dramatizaba hasta no poder más solo para que ella me cuidara aún más -Stiles rió un poco en silencio y levantó la mirada hacia Derek-. Pero en cuanto me curaba, me regañaba tanto que me sentía culpable por días. Hacía mucho que no me resfriaba.

Derek le devolvió la sonrisa, menos amplia que la de Stiles.

-¿Por eso no me habías dicho nada?

-¿Qué? No, no, no. No te había dicho nada porque eres un pesado, y, como ya te he dicho antes, puedo cuidarme solito, master chef-. Stiles cogió otra cucharada, pero esta vez la sopló él mismo, para reforzar su punto.

Derek lo observó en silencio durante unos segundos, tras lo que se levantó de nuevo. Un rápido vistazo entre cucharada y cucharada le valió a Stiles para ver que recogía los pocos utensilios que había utilizado y ordenaba la cocina.

-Pero de todas formas -dijo volviendo de nuevo a mirar el plato-, ya sabes. Gracias. Por la sopa. Y por venir a ver que tal estaba. Pero principalmente por la sopa, porque no sé que mierda le has echado pero está de muerte.

-De nada, Stiles.

-¿Me vas a decir ahora cómo te has enterado de que estaba enfermo?

-No.

-Por el amor de Dios, Derek, que dramático eres cuando quieres.

-Por eso hacemos tan buena pareja.

Contra su voluntad, una estúpida sonrisa se formó en la cara de Stiles como cada vez que Derek le recordaba que estaban juntos. Todas esas veces que se había burlado de Scott por tener la misma reacción, y él acabó siendo igual. Fue una de las primeras cosas que hizo al comenzar a salir con Derek, disculparse con su mejor amigo. Y amenazarle con que si hacía lo mismo y se burlaba ahora de él, pondría acónito en sus cereales del desayuno.

Stiles acabó la sopa, apurando hasta la última gota haciendo que Derek mirará al techo mientras murmuraba "exagerado", y Derek le plantó delante las medicinas y un vaso de agua.

-Eres la enfermera con peor genio que he visto nunca -dijo mientras observaba como recogía el plato. Como respuesta Derek gruñó, pero las comisuras de sus labios tiraban hacía arriba. Stiles a veces pensaba que el pasatiempo favorito de Derek era fingir que no le hacían gracia sus comentarios. Tomó las medicinas y se deslizó en la silla hasta que su trasero estuvo en el borde. Podía empezar a notar como el sueño de un estómago lleno de comida caliente se adueñaba de él. Como si leyera sus intenciones, cosa que probablemente podía hacer, Derek puso su mano encima de su cabeza y la zarandeó con suavidad.

-Eh, este no es buen sitio para dormir. Vamos, sube a tu cuarto.

-No -murmuró sin abrir los ojos, con una media sonrisa en los labios-. Llévame tú, no tengo ganas de moverme.

El movimiento fue tan rápido que por un momento no supo que pasaba, después se dio cuenta de que no, el mundo no se estaba acabando, ni ningún ser sobrenatural le atacaba. Bueno, de hecho un ser sobrenatural lo atacaba, Derek le había levantado de la silla y lo estaba llevando. En modo novia. Con manta y todo.

-¡Por el amor de Dios, Derek, qué haces! -Stiles se revolvió pero al mirar al suelo pensó que no era tan buena idea y se quedó completamente quieto en los brazos de Derek mientras salían de la cocina.

-Te llevo a tu cuarto. Has sido tú el que me lo ha pedido -por mucho que Derek intentara poner cara seria, Stiles podía ver la ligera sonrisa en sus labios desde su posición. La cual no era una mala posición en realidad, una vez pasada la impresión inicial. La linea de la mandíbula y la curva del cuello de Derek eran pura perfección desde cualquier ángulo.

Especialmente desde abajo, como ya había comprobado en varias ocasiones.

Así que Stiles se dedicó a disfrutar del paseo hasta su habitación, acurrucándose cada vez más contra el pecho de Derek, dejándose llevar. Tan relajado estaba que no se dio cuenta hasta la tercera vez que Derek carraspeaba de que se habían detenido y estaban ya en su cuarto, justo en el borde de su cama.

-¿Es cosa mía o hemos tardado un montón en llegar? ¿Has dado un rodeo por el bosque antes de subir las escaleras o qué?

-Imaginaciones tuyas. La enfermedad debe estar afectándote al cerebro.

Derek lo dejó sobre la cama y recogió las sabanas del suelo para taparle sin molestarse en quitar la manta en la que Stiles seguía enrollado, cual burrito humano. Después se sentó en el borde y miró a Stiles con una pequeña sonrisa, una de las que eran sinceras, de las que casi siempre iban dirigidas a él. Stiles se acercó y lo rodeó con su cuerpo formando una C en una especie de abrazo con el mínimo esfuerzo. O abrazo-gusano, no tenía muy claro cuál era el mejor nombre y era obvio que la medicina estaba empezando a dejarle adormilado porque sus pensamientos se escapaban y los ojos se le cerraban.

-Creo que voy a dormir ahora.

-¿Crees? -Derek comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza pasando los dedos entre su pelo, no ayudando en nada a que pudiera acabar la conversación.

-Mmmm... Estoy bastante seguro -Stiles contestó en apenas un susurro. Toda su energía estaba puesta en mover ligeramente la cabeza para acompañar las caricias de Derek-. Sabes que dormir no es una de mis prioridades cuando te tengo en mi cama, pero ahora... mmmmm.

Derek rió ante el cambio en la expresión de Stiles cuando comenzó a rascarle detrás de la oreja. Se inclinó y le besó suavemente en la frente.

-Será mejor que me vaya y te dejé descansar, tengo que hacer un par de cosas en la ciudad -susurró contra su sien.

-No, no te vayas. Quédate, un ratito más. Solo... un rato más -sin abrir los ojos, Stiles sacó los dedos de debajo de la manta para agarrar la camiseta de Derek y pudo notar como este sonreía contra su piel.

-¿Primero no querías que viniera y ahora no quieres que me vaya? -bromeó.

-Antes no te quería en mi vida y ahora no podría soportarla sin ti en ella -contestó Stiles medio dormido.

Tan medio dormido que no llegó a notar como Derek contuvo la respiración y le temblaron las manos tras su comentario. Aunque sí cuando se tumbó a su lado cogiéndole la mano que aún sujetaba su camiseta y le abrazó con fuerza. Stiles sonrió y enterró su rostro en la curva del cuello de Derek, a pesar de que el calor ya comenzaba a ser molesto. Ya tendría tiempo de quejarse cuando despertara, algo le decía que Derek seguiría exactamente en el mismo sitio para entonces.


End file.
